


The Charm

by devilinthedetails



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Aging, Anti-Pregnancy Charm, F/M, Kissing, Life Changes, Love, Passion, Politics, References to Sex, Reproductive Decisions, Reproductive Discussion, adjustments, changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Thayet and Jon adjust to the idea of having no more children.





	The Charm

The Charm

Thayet stared down at the charm coiled between her fingers. Duke Baird had given it to her without any questions or comments—only a silent respect for her choice— when she had asked for a ward against pregnancy. When he had handed it to her, she had been so certain that she would use it, because she was bone-tired of the mental, physical, and emotional drain of bearing children. With Jon, she had six strong children who were her pride and joy, but the mere thought of having another exhausted her. Still, it was hard to admit the end of this era of conceiving children with Jon before her cycles stopped forever—to acknowledge that she had aged to the point where bearing a child would be dangerous for her and the child. 

Coolly reflected in the charm gazing up at her, Thayet saw that she should have spoken to Jon before she had acquired it from Duke Baird, but she had been too afraid of his reaction to do that—too nervous that he would discourage her wavering resolve to prevent herself from getting pregnant again. She knew with every beat of her heart that Jon loved her—their six children were healthy testaments to the flaming power of that passion—but she also understood how much Jon longed to secure his dynasty, and their children were embodiments of that as well. It would break something inside her to tell him that their would be no more children, no more offsprings of their passion and politics. 

As if thinking of Jon made him materialize, he entered their bedchamber. Thayet knew it was too late to attempt to hide the charm, so she continued to clutch it in shaking fingers as he sat on the bed beside her, shifting the mattress beneath his weight. 

“What is that, Thayet?” There was a hitch in Jon’s tone as he nodded at the charm in her hand that assured her he recognized exactly what it was. After all, even if he had been a faithful husband to her ever since they exchanged their vows so many years and children ago, she hadn’t been the first woman he had bedded in his youth. 

“An anti-pregnancy charm,” Thayet whispered through numb lips. “I don’t think I should bear another child, Jon. It would be risky for the baby and for me. I’m old enough that the Change that comes to all women will soon make me unable to conceive a child.” 

She took a deep breath, bracing herself for the arguments or the recriminations—the anger that she hadn’t spoken to him before making such a family-defining decision. 

“You’ve given me six children to love.” Gently Jon slipped the charm out of her fingers and clasped it around her neck before unleashing a stream of kisses on her hair. “I thank you for each one of them, my dear.” 

“You gave them to me as much as I gave them to you.” Thayet tugged on his beard until his lips were in a better position for her to tease with hers. “You don’t get to escape the consequences of our love that easily, Jon.” 

“I think the beauty of your new charm is that it helps us escape the consequences of our love.” Jon’s kisses trailed along Thayet’s neck and collarbone. “Now we can have wild, passionate romps with no consequences.” 

“That’s all a rascal like you would care about.” Thayet nuzzled her cheek against Jon’s still broad shoulder. “Escaping consequences.”


End file.
